


our love for all to see

by hyuniebun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (not in a kinky way), (veeeeeeryyyyyyy light angst), Accidental Voyeurism, Eavesdropping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, idk what else to tag, somebody pls teach me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuniebun/pseuds/hyuniebun
Summary: Just the story of how the SEVENTEEN members find out about Soonyoung's and Jihoon's secret relationship.





	our love for all to see

Little touches, fingers tangling under tables, hands resting on shoulders just a moment longer than necessary. Lingering looks, watching each other with soft smiles across the room, always aware of the other. Silent conversations, whispered words when the world is noisy, hiding meanings between the lines. Heated kisses, cramped into dark spaces, hidden from the world. It’s all they’ve had for years, all that matters is that they love each other, it’s enough.

Only there are things that Soonyoung wants, things he can’t have, things he can’t even ask for.  
Only there are things that Jihoon wants, things he can’t have, things he can’t even ask for.

Somehow things were simpler before their debut, when it was easier to hide, before the world could recognise them, before they knew the truth, when they could still pretend it was just to let off steam, when every touch, every smile didn’t mean so much more.

Soonyoung knows that’s a lie, it always meant more.  
Jihoon knows that’s a lie, it always meant more.

But now, with everything out in the open between them, acknowledging the truth, calling it love, painfully aware that’s what it’s always been, what it’s always going to be, everything is so much more difficult.

They think the others don’t know, that they’ve been subtle enough, keeping their distance, hiding, always hiding, but they couldn’t be more wrong.

 

_Hansol finds out first._

 

He’s been stuck on the lyrics for his rap part for a while now, the other hip hop team members are all busy working on their own raps and Hansol doesn’t want to distract them. Jihoon’s instructions were particularly tough this time, not because he’s asking for the impossible, but because he wants something personal, something real from them. Hansol isn’t sure why they’re all struggling so much, the pressure seems to be particularly high, everybody wanting to do their best, conveying their feelings truthfully, digging deep inside of themselves.

He knows Jihoon is busy himself, always composing, always writing, always working, but it’s what he loves. Still, Hansol supposes going to him is his best bet, since he’s the one that composed the song, that asked for their feelings. He makes his way to Jihoon’s studio, he doesn’t bother texting the older, since he’ll most likely not see the message anyway. To his surprise the door to the studio is slightly open. When he’s standing right in front of it, he can hear hushed voices. Hansol is about to clear his throat, but he catches a couple of words of the conversation going on.

 

> “...always working so hard for us. It’s okay to take a break now and then.”  
>  “Soonyoung…”  
>  “I know, Jihoonie. I know. It’s more than just work, but you’re exhausting yourself right now.”  
>  “Soonyoung…”  
>  “Jihoon…”  
>  “Okay. But! Just for a couple minutes.”

 

Hansol can hear the familiar sound of Jihoon’s chair before there’s some shuffling and then two sighs, releasing a world of emotions that makes him realise he can’t intrude. No matter how much he could use some help and since Soonyoung is there, too, he’s sure he wouldn’t leave the studio before he finally got over his writer’s block, but he can’t. He turns around to leave, when a few more words reach his ears.

 

> “I love you.”  
>  “I love you, too.”

 

_Mingyu is next._

 

He shares a room with Jihoon, but it isn’t uncommon for the other to miss from his bed for nights and nights. The same way it’s normal to see him nowhere else but lounging around the dorm for days and days. Mingyu went out to dinner with the members, well most of them, Jihoon for example decided to catch up on some much needed sleep and nobody would dare protest against that, everybody just glad their producer was finally allowing himself to get some rest.

During dinner, Mingyu suddenly finds a couple of lines of lyrics stuck in his head, so he leaves as quickly as possible to write them down, test them out. The dorm is quiet and dark and he does his best to make as little noise as possible, afraid he might disturb Jihoon, but the gentle buzz of alcohol under his skin is making it slightly difficult. Mingyu tiptoes into the dorm, looking around to make sure Jihoon didn’t fall asleep in their living room, he’s relieved to find nothing but darkness and turns on the lights.

After a couple of minutes, searching around the room, he realises he left his notebook on his bed, having hoped he might wake up inspired and not wanting to give inspiration the chance to leave him, so he put it under his pillow. Mingyu contemplates just writing the lyrics on a scrap piece of paper lying around, but he needs his notebook, all the scribbles and ideas, to hopefully make some actual progress on his part. Tiptoeing again, he makes his way to his and Jihoon’s room, opening the door as quietly as possible, he keeps his movements small and slow. It’s a good thing he’s so tall, easily able to reach up to his bed and grab the notebook from under his pillow.

Mingyu chances a glance at the other bed, Jihoon looks peaceful, small smile on his face and sleeping deep and sound. He hopes the older is having a pleasant dream, but judging by the blissful expression on his face, Mingyu’s sure he’s getting a great night’s sleep. He starts slowly moving back to the door, when Jihoon suddenly turns and Mingyu freezes in place, eyes wide and staring at Jihoon, hoping he didn’t wake the older somehow. He didn’t, Jihoon continues sleeping as peacefully as before, only something catches Mingyu’s eyes.

There’s a second person in Jihoon’s bed, following Jihoon’s movement, arm dropping around his waist and face nuzzling into his hair, they’re both shirtless. He can’t help but step a little closer, wanting to know who the other person is. It only takes two steps for him to recognise Soonyoung and then he’s out of the room, moving much quicker than before, but still keeping quiet. A small smile spreads on his face when he sits down in the living room, Soonyoung has always been the best at getting Jihoon to take a break.

 

_Seungcheol is third._

 

Only in confirmation, he’s first when it comes to suspicion, having known both Soonyoung and Jihoon long enough to sense something was going on between them. For a period of time, when the space between Soonyoung and Jihoon seemed to be expanding, seemingly growing a little further each day, Seungcheol decides he needs to talk to them, not just because he is their leader, but because he is their friend. He isn’t sure how to approach it, since they’re not actually doing anything, which is precisely his problem. They’ve never been constantly stuck to each other, but this avoidance, staying at opposite sides of the room, always including a third person as if they can’t stand the thought of being alone together, it’s not them either.

Seungcheol somehow ends up on cleaning duty with them, cleaning Jihoon’s studio, and the atmosphere is so heavy, air thick with something that he can’t quite place, all he knows is that he wants to cut through it, get rid of it. He excuses himself, getting something to drink for them, but mostly just needing to get away for a moment to clear his head and figure out how to start this particular conversation.

When he gets back, he still feels as clueless as before, but Seungcheol won’t let himself back out now, so he takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. The sight in front of him makes him step back, closing the door again, keeping it open just enough to be able to see. Soonyoung has a soap beard, hair dripping wet, making faces and dancing crazily, while Jihoon is doubled over laughing, equally wet and soap bubbles clinging to him. Seungcheol realises he’s been peeping for too long, when Soonyoung stops dancing and Jihoon calms down from his laughter, one hand reaching for Soonyoung’s, holding it gently, soft private smiles on both their faces, before leaning in and pecking the taller’s cheek.

Seungcheol takes a couple of steps away from the door, forcing the pleased smile away from his face, before stomping a little louder than necessary back towards the door, purposefully knocking into it and making as much noise as he can. He acts surprised at the slight mess they made, playfully scolding them, but unable to put any real authority behind his words, too happy over what he just saw. They continue cleaning. Even though the tension is still in the room, Seungcheol finally knows what it is, so he doesn’t mind it anymore.

 

_The fourth one to find out is Seungkwan._

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon offered to go to a nearby convenience store with their staff, which was maybe a little uncommon for Jihoon, but Soonyoung and him had been discussing something when their manager came in to ask if anyone wanted to tag along, so Seungkwan didn’t question it. What does make him confused though, is when Hansol stops him from tagging along, he doesn’t say anything, just stops him with a hand on his arm, telling him two is enough. That gets Seungkwan’s curiosity and he bothers Hansol for an entire week about it, until the younger snaps and tells him to just pay attention.

He’s a little offended because he loves his members so much and he doesn’t like the implications in Hansol’s words, but he finds himself lingering around Soonyoung and Jihoon, quietly watching them. Another week passes and Seungkwan feels frustrated because nothing particular catches his attention, the two older boys acting the same way they always do. It isn’t until he shares a car with Soonyoung, Jihoon and Hansol that it finally clicks, they’re all exhausted from a long day of schedules and he can’t wait to get to their dorms and finally sleep. Once again Hansol stops him, Seungkwan wanting to join Soonyoung and Jihoon on the backseat, but he doesn’t protest and lets the other pull him to a seat in front of the two older boys.

Seungkwan can feel his eyes slipping shut, but he knows he’ll regret falling asleep in the car, so he grabs his phone, trying to find his headphones, but he comes up empty, realising he left them at the dorm. Heaving a sigh, he turns to Hansol to ask if he can have his, but the other is sleeping, headphones on his head, so he turns around to the backseat to see if one of the other two boys in the car might be awake and willing to give up their headphones. As soon as his eyes catch Soonyoung’s, the older puts a finger to his lips, before pointing down. Seungkwan’s eyes follow the motion and he sees a sleeping Jihoon, half draped over Soonyoung with his head resting on the older’s shoulder and one leg over his lap, Soonyoung supporting him with one arm around his back.

He wonders how Jihoon can look so comfortable in that position, sure his seatbelt must be digging into him unpleasantly, but he looks completely content. Seungkwan turns back around, feeling a lot more awake than before and looking out of the window, watching the city pass them by. He can’t help but try to catch a glance of the two boys in the rearview mirror, it takes a couple of readjustments to his position, but he makes it work. They drive down a slightly bumpy road, car jolting a little, and Jihoon wakes up, the streetlights illuminate the car enough for Seungkwan to see Soonyoung pressing a soft kiss against his forehead and the smile spreading across Jihoon’s face at the action, before nuzzling his face into Soonyoung’s neck and going back to sleep. Seungkwan decides to finally avert his gaze, feeling a little guilty for having invaded on such a private moment, but his heart feels pleasantly at ease.

The next time Soonyoung and Jihoon leave somewhere together, Hansol doesn’t have to stop him, Seungkwan sending him a knowing smile instead.

 

_Number five is Wonwoo._

 

Jihoon is late. He’s been waiting for over an hour and he hasn’t shown up yet, not even responded to any of his texts or calls. Wonwoo’s already been to his studio, the practice room, he even sent a text to the group chat, asking if anyone had seen Jihoon, but nobody could help him. He’s close to organising a search party, when Hansol lets him know that Jihoon is with Soonyoung in their room. Wonwoo is almost too relieved, he didn’t actually believe anything happened to him, but he knows how stressed Jihoon has been lately, comeback preparations taking their toll on him which is why he was so adamant about getting him away from the studio and relax while playing video games with him.

He makes his way to the dorms, specifically Soonyoung’s and Hansol’s room, he definitely isn’t sulking that Jihoon forgot about their plans, spending time with Soonyoung instead. He knows it’s stupid, but if he wanted to spend time with Soonyoung he could’ve at least let him know. Wonwoo has hardly seen Soonyoung either, the older too busy with choreographing, so he would’ve been ecstatic for the three of them to spend some time together, then again Soonyoung doesn’t like to play video games that much, still they could’ve done something else. After all, Wonwoo just wanted to help Jihoon relax.

He doesn’t bother knocking, opening the door to Soonyoung’s and Hansol’s room, and finding Soonyoung and Jihoon on Soonyoung’s bed, Jihoon quietly talking about something that has Soonyoung smiling fondly at the other. They’re lying down on their sides, facing each other and legs tangled, not even noticing Wonwoo’s presence. He leans against the doorframe, at first waiting for them to realise they’re no longer alone, but easily getting caught up in the way both boys seem so completely comfortable, just lying together and talking. Soonyoung starts carding one of his hands through Jihoon’s hair, making the younger momentarily stop talking in favour of letting out a soft hum, leaning into the touch.

Wonwoo wants to say this is new, but he knows that Jihoon enjoys physical touch a lot more than he lets on most of the time, it’s always more about him being able to let his guard down without feeling like he’s being judged. Away from the cameras, away from all the eyes, he’s seen Jihoon indulge in the members’ affections, still sometimes hesitant about it, but hardly ever refusing. As soon as the thought passes through Wonwoo’s mind, Jihoon shuffles closer to Soonyoung, pressing a soft kiss against his jaw, before burying his face in Soonyoung’s chest. Wonwoo leaves, he decides not to close the door in case it might startle them.

He leaves the dorm to get some fresh air, he’ll give them another hour before coming back, already thinking about what food to get them. Wonwoo ends up waiting two hours before coming back, this time he knocks, door still open the same way he left it, and announces he brought food. Soonyoung gently extracts himself from Jihoon’s embrace and gets out of his bed, poking Wonwoo’s stomach in greeting, before basically skipping into the kitchen to set the table. Jihoon takes a little while longer, apparently having been asleep and a little groggy from being so rudely awoken, but when he rubs the sleep out of his eyes and sees Wonwoo, his face fills with guilt, obviously finally remembering their plans.

Wonwoo just pulls him into a hug. “Glad to see you got some rest,” he whispers into Jihoon’s hair and he isn’t sure if he’s just imaging it, but he could swear the younger hugs him back a little tighter, the change in pressure too short for him to be sure it wasn’t just a trick of his mind. They join Soonyoung in the other room, table set and food laid out. If he notices Jihoon placing some meat on Soonyoung’s bowl of rice, he doesn’t mention it and if he notices Soonyoung sitting a little weirdly on his chair in order to be able to hold Jihoon’s hand under the table, he doesn’t mention it either.

 

_Minghao marks the middle, the sixth member to find out._

 

He knows Soonyoung’s been busy with choreographing, he’s heard from some of the members he’s been stuck for a whole week now, taking members to different places in hopes of finding inspiration along the way. It happens, the pressure too much, comeback date coming closer and closer, but usually Soonyoung wouldn’t hesitate to come to the performance team members, asking them for help, but somehow this particular song he’s been choreographing for must be different. He hasn’t come to him nor Jun, not even Chan, even though their youngest is always so eager to choreograph, eager to impress. What confuses Minghao the most is that he’s not even working on the choreography for the title track, that’s already been completed, one of the quickest to be finished yet, maybe it’s exactly for that reason Soonyoung’s feeling stuck now.

Minghao is surprised when he can’t hear music blasting from the dance practice room as soon as he enters the hallway, usually when Soonyoung is working on choreographies, especially when he’s having trouble coming up with anything, he’ll just turn the volume up and let the song wash over him, even when every beat, every note, is already ingrained in his mind. When he’s almost in front of the door, he finally hears music playing, still faint, but it’s there, even if he can mostly hear a voice when usually all he would be able to make out is a beat. He peaks through the little window in the door to the practice room, just to make sure Soonyoung is there, although Mingyu and Seungcheol had assured him he would be, since they returned from the spontaneous trip Soonyoung took them on only an hour ago and the choreographer immediately went to the practice room.

He notices Soonyoung, sitting on the floor looking at something, Minghao’s gaze shifts and he sees a second person, standing in the middle of the room. It’s Jihoon and he finally understands, Jihoon is singing, no backing track, just his voice. He waits until Jihoon is finished, about to join them, when Jihoon starts again, singing the same song and Soonyoung gets up, taking a few steps closer to Jihoon, before starting to dance to Jihoon’s voice, letting the soft notes dictate his movements.

Minghao feels weirdly transfixed, the combination of Soonyoung’s delicate moves and Jihoon’s soft voice almost has him holding his breath. Jihoon finishes the song yet again, taking a couple of deep breaths before starting up again, but Soonyoung is suddenly in his space, pulling him close and making him stop mid-note. They just stand in the middle of the room, hugging each other, and Minghao can see Soonyoung’s shoulders shaking slightly. His heart clenches it’s been a while since he last saw him crying over being stuck on a choreography, it’s almost enough to make him push open the door, wanting to comfort the older, but then Jihoon pulls back slightly, hands sliding up Soonyoung’s back until he’s cupping his cheeks. He says something that Minghao can’t hear and then both of them are leaning in simultaneously, lips meeting, at first just a press of lips, but quickly growing more heated. He knows he should leave, shouldn’t be watching them, so he turns around, still somehow unable to move away just yet.

Something settles into place in his mind and he suddenly feels like everything is going to be okay, it makes so much sense that he can’t believe he didn’t realise it before, the two of them make so much sense. He turns back to the window and sees one of Jihoon’s hands slipping under Soonyoung’s shirt, he finally manages to move away, leaving the two and the practice room behind. Minghao contemplates if he should tell Seungcheol about what he saw, but it isn’t his story to tell, so he won’t.

 

_Seventh and eighth happen at the same time with Seokmin and Jeonghan working together._

 

It’s not unusual to find a phone lying around, be it in the dorms, the practice room, Jihoon’s studio, even in the cars that take them from A to B, but when Seokmin finds this particular phone in the practice room, something immediately seems different. While normally it’s enough to take a quick look at the lockscreen to figure out the owner, this one only has a default picture. Jeonghan is waiting for him outside the practice room, so Seokmin shows it to him. “Any idea who this belongs to?” Jeonghan takes the phone from him and looks at it, Seokmin expects him not to know either, but the older just nods after seeing the default lockscreen. “It’s Soonyoungie’s.” He hands the phone back to Seokmin and starts to walk away, but the younger can only stare at the phone in confusion.

Jeonghan is halfway down the hallway, when he notices Seokmin isn’t following him, so he turns around and sees the other still standing in front of the practice room, looking at Soonyoung’s phone as if it committed a crime, the thought makes him laugh a little. The sound startles Seokmin and he quickly joins Jeonghan, now that he’s closer Jeonghan can see the confusion on his face. “What’s wrong?” There’s still an amused smile on his face, but it slips into a frown when the younger answers. “I’m just wondering why Soonyoung has two phones?” The question makes the cogs turn in Jeonghan’s brain, now that he thinks about it, he did see Soonyoung use a different phone from this just a couple of days ago.

They decide to go back to the practice room, it’ll give them a little more time to figure this out, neither of them feeling particularly fond of the idea of going back to their dorms and keeping the phone in one of their rooms. Something about the thought that Soonyoung, the same Soonyoung who struggles with technology, has two phones, makes both of them worried. Jeonghan tries to unlock the phone, but Soonyoung set a passcode which means they have three tries to get this right. Seokmin isn’t too fond of the idea, breaking into Soonyoung’s phone, but he can’t help but agree that something is off about it. They contemplate the easiest combinations ‘0000’ and ‘1234’, knowing Soonyoung it wouldn’t surprise them, but they doubt that if he has two phones, he would settle on something so simple.

They decide that each of them gets to try one combination and for the last try they’ll have to put their heads together. Seokmin starts, choosing Soonyoung’s birthday, but it doesn’t work and he isn’t really surprised to be honest. Jeonghan is next, he’s about to type in their debut date, when the phone vibrates in his hand. A message. He looks at Seokmin who is looking back at him, eyes wide, and for a moment neither of them is sure if they should really be doing this, but then the screen goes black, stand-by, and when Jeonghan presses the home button, the preview for the message is right there. 

 

> From: ❤️  
>  are you done with practice yet?

 

Seokmin gasps at the contact name, the single heart emoji making him jump to all kinds of conclusions, Jeonghan looks equally as shocked, so they wait, wanting to see if the person sends another text. They sit in silence for a while, but then the phone buzzes again.

 

> From: ❤️  
>  just found out you already left...

 

Before either of them have time to mull over the message, the phone buzzes yet again.

 

> From: ❤️  
>  you didn’t drop by...

 

Jeonghan realises whoever this person is must be in this building or at least near by, somehow affiliated with them, he just can’t quite figure out who it could be, doesn’t really know where to start. He voices the thought to Seokmin who starts pacing, naming staff members and listing shops nearby that they frequent, but nothing really makes sense to them. The buzz of the phone has Seokmin hurrying back to Jeonghan’s side, this time it doesn’t stop after just one, several messages coming in.

 

> From: ❤️  
>  did i do something?  
>  oh wait you must be exhausted  
>  if you’re still awake pls just let me know you’re okay  
>  i’m in the studio but i’ll check my phone  
>  i love you  
>  sleep well you deserve it

 

Seokmin feels equal parts frustrated and guilty, he can’t believe Soonyoung is having a secret relationship, but he’s also not exactly proud of himself for how he found out. When he looks at Jeonghan, the older has a smile on his face and that just makes his confusion grow even more. “Did I miss something?” Jeonghan laughs and nods, patting his back, before telling him they should go home now, already leaving the practice room. Seokmin follows after him, almost tripping over his feet in his haste, but he really doesn’t understand what Jeonghan figured out from those messages. Jeonghan decides to take pity on him and stops, Seokmin bumping into him a little. “It’s Jihoon.” He continues walking, but Seokmin can’t follow him, brain too busy to put all the pieces together to tell his feet to move. “Oh.” Just like that, he starts smiling, skipping while catching up to Jeonghan who has an equally bright smile on his face.

They don’t say anything when they hand Soonyoung his phone, the boy not even flinching, no reaction to the fact they just handed him his second phone, but then again, he obviously didn’t really try to hide it, otherwise he surely wouldn’t have forgotten it nor would Jeonghan have seen it before. It makes Jeonghan wonder why he uses a different phone at all, but he supposes he barely knows anything at all about the situation, just that maybe he can worry about Soonyoung and Jihoon a little less now.

 

_Jun is number nine._

 

Soonyoung is helping Jun practice their unit song, going over minor details to perfect their movements, when Jihoon comes in. He sits down wordlessly and Soonyoung misses a beat, but finish the rest of the choreography perfectly. He goes to Jihoon immediately after, not even bothering to hold the ending pose until the song fades out completely. Jun watches them talking in hushed voices, making it impossible for him to understand what they’re saying, but the worried expression on Soonyoung’s face slowly fades, turning into something else. Jun has seen that face before, but he isn’t sure when or what it means. Jihoon’s face is hidden under his face mask for the most part, but he can still make out his eye smile.

He walks over to join them, but Soonyoung gets up. “Shall we continue?” Jun nods, deciding not to question it and giving Jihoon a small wave. They go through the choreography a couple more times, until they’re both satisfied. Soonyoung slings an arm around his shoulders and smiles at him, nose scrunching up the way it always does, and Jun mirrors his expression. “Jihoon said he would treat us to food!” That’s new. Jihoon often treats the vocal team members which is why he’s usually reluctant to treat anyone else, the five of them eat a lot, but Jun isn’t going to say no to free food. They walk over to Jihoon, but Soonyoung suddenly stops him, one hand on his arm. Jun looks at him and sees the other holding a finger to his lips.

Soonyoung tiptoes the rest of the way to Jihoon, before crouching down beside him, and Jun finally realises that Jihoon fell asleep. He watches Soonyoung hesitate, he gets it, Jihoon barely sleeps these days, but he also doesn’t eat enough. Soonyoung gently brushes the younger’s fringe out of his eyes, voice low and gentle. “Jihoonie. It’s time to wake up.” Jihoon stirs a little, grumbling something under his breath and Jun is ready for Soonyoung to get hit, but it doesn’t come. Instead Jihoon turns more towards the other, snuggling into him. “You promised you would eat with me today, Jihoonie.” The sweetness in his voice is accompanied by a pleased smile and he starts poking Jihoon teasingly.

Jun is surprised that Jihoon actually complies, grumbling again, but eyes slowly blinking open. He’s still leaning against Soonyoung, but once he notices Jun’s eyes on them, he straightens himself up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Soonyoung is still smiling that pleased smile, turning to look at Jun and giving him a thumbs up. They lock up the practice room and start discussing what to eat. Soonyoung is walking between them, talking a mile an hour, and Jun spares a glance at Jihoon when he hears the younger laugh, he looks weirdly relaxed for somebody who’s been nothing but stressed the last couple of weeks.

It’s a really nice evening. The food is good and Jihoon really does pay for the three of them. Jun just can’t help but wonder if he should’ve declined, somehow feeling like the two of them could’ve used that time to themselves. It’s not that he felt left out, but rather the nagging realisation that there’s something more between Soonyoung and Jihoon made him feel like he was intruding in some way. Jihoon is so much more unguarded away from the cameras, but Jun doesn’t think he’s ever seen him as carefree as tonight and he’s sure it’s all due to Soonyoung’s presence. Soonyoung, too, seems much more relaxed than Jun remembers him being in a while, comeback preparations having taken a visible toll on him, always tense with nerves and stress. It’s good that they have each other, Jun muses.

 

_The tenth member to discover them is Joshua._

 

It’s time for the vocal team to practice, but for some reason Jihoon is missing which is very unusual. Joshua has been waiting for him, the two of them were supposed to take the car together with one of their managers, but the younger is nowhere to be found and not responding to his texts or accepting his calls. He sends a message to their group chat, hoping one of the members might know where he is, but nobody seems to know. The only information he gets is from Chan who saw Jihoon rushing out of the company building after receiving a phone call.

That has everybody slightly alarmed. There’s been dark clouds hanging above the city for the whole day and it started raining about an hour ago, at first just lightly, but by now it’s pouring down hard. Joshua is about to inform their managers, thumb already hovering over the call icon, when he hears the front door to their dorm opening. He quickly rushes into the hallway, hoping it might be Jihoon. The sight that greets him makes his heart clench, Jihoon is dripping wet, one arm around Soonyoung, equally drenched, who is leaning heavily on the smaller one.

Joshua steps closer, wanting to help, but the look Jihoon gives him, makes him step back and out of the way, letting the two boys walk towards the bathroom. He wonders if he should get some dry clothes for them, but he remembers the way Jihoon looked at him, as if he was going to hurt Soonyoung, and decides to just wait for now, sending a quick text to the group chat to let the others know he found Jihoon.

When he hears the bathroom door open, he gets up, peeking into the hallway. Soonyoung is still leaning heavily on Jihoon and Joshua notices the slight limp in his step. He hopes it’s nothing serious, knows Soonyoung will beat himself up over it with the comeback so close. The two disappear into one of the bedrooms and Joshua quietly follows, they should take Soonyoung to the hospital, get it checked out immediately, so he can start treatment quickly.

The door is slightly open, giving Joshua the perfect view of the two boys. Soonyoung is sitting on one of the beds and Jihoon is standing in front of him, gently towelling off his hair. Soonyoung’s shoulders start shaking and quiet sobs reach Joshua’s ears. Jihoon drops the towel immediately, hugging the other close and letting Soonyoung press his face into his chest. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” Jihoon’s voice sounds softer than Joshua has ever heard, but it doesn’t seem to calm the other, sobs growing a little louder.

Jihoon pushes at his shoulders, making him let go, before bending down to look him in the eyes. “What do you want me to say, Soonyoung? That you’re a terrible person for getting hurt? That you’re going to ruin this comeback when it wasn’t your fault you got hurt in the first place?” Joshua could swear Jihoon’s voice just got even softer, despite the firm tone, there’s something incredibly gentle in the way he is talking to the other. Soonyoung lets his head hang low and Jihoon drops to his knees, gently lifting up the leg that must’ve gotten hurt and starting to press one kiss after the other from Soonyoung’s ankle up to his knee.

Soonyoung’s sobs stop abruptly and he’s staring at Jihoon, Joshua can see the tears glistening on his face. Jihoon is still kneeling in front of him, looking up at Soonyoung. “Let’s go to the hospital, okay?” Soonyoung gives a small nod, before leaning down and kissing Jihoon. Joshua decides that’s his cue to leave and he quietly walks back to the living room, sitting down on the couch, he’s sure they’ll let him know if they need him.

 

_Chan is the last member to find out, just a few days later._

 

Fans have been worried after hearing the news of Soonyoung’s injury, it’s really just a minor sprain and it won’t take long to heal, still enough time before the comeback for him to recover, but Chan thinks it’s a good idea to do a VLive, reassuring the fans won’t harm anybody. He’s been missing CARATs, looking forward to their comeback a lot, finally being able to show what they’ve prepared, as well as getting to spend precious time with their fans again.

He talks a little about what they’ve been doing, obviously not giving any spoilers, and answers a couple of questions. When he thinks enough people are watching, he updates them on Soonyoung, holding up his phone to show he will call the older. It rings for a little while and Chan worries if Soonyoung might be sleeping, not really wanting to wake him up, but let him have all the rest he needs. Before he can hang up, his call is accepted and a gruff voice greets him. “What?” Chan takes a double take, that is clearly Jihoon’s voice, but he quickly gathers himself.

“Say hi to CARATs, Jihoon.” He figures it’s the easiest way to let the older know he’s currently doing a broadcast, Chan clearly woke him up and that means Jihoon will be extra grumpy. “Hello, CARATs!” It’s a lot friendlier than his greeting for Chan and he snorts a little, quickly covering his mouth and hoping Jihoon didn’t hear it. There’s no scolding coming through the phone, so he supposes he’s good to continue, asking the other about Soonyoung. “He’s sleeping right now.”

Chan is a little upset his broadcast isn’t going according to plan, but he’s sure CARATs will understand. He’s about to say goodbye, when Soonyoung’s voice can suddenly be heard through the phone speaker. “Who are you talking to, Jihoonie?” Chan has heard the older’s sleepy voice many times before, he always talks in a cuter way, but something about the extra sweetness in his voice makes Chan pause. “To Chan. He’s doing a VLive right now.” He almost can’t believe his own ears, Jihoon’s voice is mirroring the same sweetness he heard when Soonyoung spoke. Before he can think about it too much, Soonyoung starts shouting his greeting for CARATs, asking them how they’ve been and telling them he’s doing fine.

They end the call after a few minutes and Chan is somewhat glad for the distraction the VLive gives him, thoughts in the back of his head circling. Why is Jihoon with Soonyoung? He’s been so busy, hardly leaving his studio. Did they sleep in the same bed? It’s been a while since he last saw that, the two even rarely sharing hotel rooms nowadays. Once he ends the broadcast, thinking about whether or not he should post a selfie to thank the fans for watching, a notification from their official Instagram account comes in. Chan taps on it, wondering who it might be.

It’s from Soonyoung. He posted a video of Jihoon massaging his leg with the caption “CARATs, don’t worry!! Jihoonie is taking good care of me. ❤️ #AndTheOtherMembersToo”. Chan stares at the heart emoji, remembering all the other times Soonyoung added it to his posts including Jihoon, and how Jihoon never complained about it nor did he seem to mind the nickname. He wonders how he didn’t realise it sooner, the two always had a special understanding for each other. Chan decides not to post anything right now, this seems like a good way to end the day.

 

Soonyoung is sick of hiding, just wants to be able to reach out and hold Jihoon’s hand.  
Jihoon is sick of hiding, just wants to be able to reach out and hold Soonyoung’s hand.

They find each other, truth spilling from their lips, laughing at their timing. The conversation shouldn’t be so easy, but both of them have thought through it a million times already, every positive and negative laid out in their minds.

They’re going to tell the others.

 

They have an overseas schedule and all thirteen of them are discussing room arrangements. “Soonyoung and I would like to room together if that’s okay?” There’s a moment of surprised silence, Seungcheol being the first to break out of it, voicing his agreement, everybody else quickly following. The day is busy with travelling and preparations as soon as they arrive, so nobody thinks much about the unusual occurrence. Only when it’s time for them to go to the hotel does it come back to their minds. Soonyoung and Jihoon are walking together, talking about something, neither of them realising eleven pairs of eyes watching them.

When everybody is settled into their rooms, Seungcheol sends a text into their group chat, asking if they should have dinner together. Soonyoung responds first, using Jihoon’s phone.

 

> From: Jihoon  
>  we’re pretty tired  
>  sorry :(  
>  we’ll just order room service  
>  this is soonyoung btw

 

Seungkwan and Hansol, who are sharing a room, look at each other knowingly. Seungkwan raises an eyebrow, typing a response.

 

> From: Seungkwan  
>  let’s meet in one of the rooms and order room service together!!

 

A flood of affirmative messages follows and Seungcheol suggests his and Joshua’s room. The chatroom grows quiet after a while, everybody waiting for Soonyoung’s and Jihoon’s reply. They don’t have to wait for too long.

 

> From: Jihoon  
>  jihoonie says yes  
>  we’ll be coming  
>  ☺️

 

They all meet in Seungcheol’s and Joshua’s room, ordering enough food to feed three times as many as them, but they know they’ll finish it all easily. It doesn’t go unnoticed that Soonyoung and Jihoon are sitting next to each other. Soonyoung has an arm around Jihoon who is leaning into his side. Everybody does their best not to stare at them for too long, trying not to make it obvious. During dinner, Jihoon suddenly stands up, making everybody fall silent. He looks down at Soonyoung, who nods his head reassuringly, and clears his throat. “We have an announcement to make.”

Soonyoung shuffles closer to Jihoon, pressing his body against him, and one of Jihoon’s hands naturally finds its way into his hair. He takes a deep breath and continues. “Soonyoung and I are dating.” There’s no reaction and Jihoon starts fidgeting, voice becoming a little shaky. “We...um...we’ve been off-officially dating for almost t-two years, but things h-have been going on f-for longer.” He looks around, taking in everybody’s faces, silence lingering uncomfortably over him. Soonyoung takes the hand in his hair and stands up as well, smiling at Jihoon, small and unsure.

“We’re sorry we didn’t say anything sooner, but it took us a while to...um...accept? Yeah, accept that the way we feel isn’t going to change. I...I love Jihoon and I want to make a future together possible. I hope you...um...can support us?” Eleven pairs of eyes are just staring at them, almost unblinking, and Jihoon is starting to shake a little, fear flooding him. Soonyoung is ready to run away, take Jihoon far away from this moment, take him somewhere nobody can hurt them, although it’s already too late. His own heart is twisting uncomfortably in his chest.

Then, as if on cue, the rest of the members erupt in cheers and Jihoon can feel his legs giving in, turning towards Soonyoung and burying his face in his shoulder. Soonyoung understands immediately, letting go of his hand and wrapping his arm around Jihoon, supporting him, keeping him grounded. The cheers become louder and everybody starts shouting over each other. Neither Soonyoung nor Jihoon are able to make all of it out, but they get the general message of support. Seungkwan starts up a chant of “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” and the others join in.

Soonyoung laughs, whole body shaking and tears spilling over his cheeks. He’s so relieved and happy. Jihoon looks up at him, startled by the tears on his boyfriend’s face, reaching out to wipe them away, but Soonyoung just shakes his head, pressing a kiss against his forehead. “Ey! That’s not a proper kiss!” Seungkwan earns himself a dirty look from Hansol and Seungcheol, but it’s hardly effective, smiles too big on everybody’s faces. To everyone’s surprise, and Jihoon’s own, he goes on his tiptoes, placing a soft kiss against Soonyoung’s lips. The huge smile on his boyfriend’s face is worth the red that his cheeks are sporting.

 

It’s all good, they took the first hurdle with outstanding success, Soonyoung thinks.  
It’s all good, they took the first hurdle with outstanding success, Jihoon thinks.

Back in their hotel room, Jihoon snuggles close to Soonyoung, the two of them erupting into giggles in between kisses, happiness overflowing. They have the support of their members and somehow it feels like nothing can hurt them now.

The others decide not to tell them about having found out on their own, sharing their stories of how they discovered the relationship after the two left. Instead they make plans, how they can help them, especially when they decide it’s time to tell their parents.

Touches, fingers tangling, hugs lasting on and on. Heart eyes, looking at each other with soft smiles, always right next to each other. Conversations, words loud enough for the world to hear, truth all out in the open. Long kisses, laying on the couch in bright daylight, right there for everybody to see. It’s new and liberating, but still what matters the most is that they love each other, because that’s enough, always was and always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! <33 i hope you enjoyed it? this isn't beta-d so every mistake is my own^^


End file.
